Generation X
Generation X is a period in history, part of modern times. It began in 1990, following the New Wave, and lasted until 1999, the beginning of the End Times. Timeline 1990 January 3: President Manuel Noriega of Panama surrenders to U.S. forces--Panama City. February 11: Nelson Mandela freed after 27 years in prison--Cape Town. February 26: Sandinistas defeated in Nicaraguan elections. March 11: Lithuania declares its independence, beginning the unraveling of the Soviet Union. April 24: Launch of the Hubble Space Telescope. June 4: Dr. Jack Kevorkian assists a suicide for the first time--Portland, Oregon. June 25: Slovenia declares its independence, beginning the breakup of Yugoslavia. August 2: Iraq invades Kuwait. October 3: Reunification of Germany. 1991 FBI agent Fox Mulder is assigned to the agency's X-Files project. Kurt Cobain records "Smells Like Teen Spirit" January 16: Gulf War begins as the United States starts airstrikes against Iraq. January 26: Somali Civil War begins. February 7: Jean-Bertrand Aristide is the first democratically elected President of Haiti. February 26: Iraqi troops begin withdrawing from Iraq, setting fire to the oil fields as they go. March 3: Rodney King's beating by L.A. police is captured on videotape. June 12: Boris Yeltsin elected President of Russia. July 22: Arrest of cannibal serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer--Milwaukee. The advanced chimpanzee Caesar--son of Cornelius and Zira--leads an ape revolt. August 6: Birth of the World Wide Web. September 19: Discovery of an Iceman in the Italian Alps, frozen since 3300 BCE. September 26: Biosphere 2 begins operation--Oracle, Arizona. October 11: Supreme Court nominee Clarence Thomas quizzed about allegations that he sexually harassed former staffer Anita Hill--Washington, D.C. November 7: Basketball star Magic Johnson discloses he is HIV positive. December 26: The Soviet Union formally dissolves itself. 1992 United Nations Godzilla Countermeasure Center, colloquially known as G Force, organized to combat the kaiju menace. January 12: The artificial intelligence HAL 9000 becomes operational--Urbana, Illinois. February 7: The European Union is established--Maastricht, Netherlands. March 3: Bosnia declares its independence, sparking the Bosnian Civil War. April 29: Riots erupt as the officers who beat Rodney King are acquitted--Los Angeles. August 21: Shootout near the cabin of survivalist Randy Weaver results in the death of his wife and son, as well as a federal Marshall. November 3: Bill Clinton elected President of the United States. December 6: Much of Tokyo destroyed by the psychic mutant Akira. 1993 January 26: Vaclav Havel is elected President of the Czech Republic. February 26: Terrorists try to bring down the World Trade Center with a vanload of explosives in the parking garage. April 19: The Branch Davidian compound burns to the ground in a Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco & Firearms raid--Waco, Texas. June 23: Lorena Bobbitt castrates her husband--Manassas, Virginia. July 19: U.S. policy toward gays in the military becomes Don't Ask, Don't Tell. July 20: White House staffer Vince Foster murdered by Hillary Clinton, who smuggles his body to Fort Marcy Park. Ruby Ridge October 3: A Black Hawk helicopter shot down in Somalia; 18 U.S. soldiers and hundreds of Somali combatants and civilians are killed--Mogadishu, Somalia. 1994 Newt Gingrich becomes Speaker of the House January 1: NAFTA treaty goes into effect; the same day, the Zapatista Rebellion begins in Chiapas, Mexico. January 6: Figure skater Nancy Kerrigan is clubbed on the leg in an effort to help her rival Tonya Harding. April 5: Kurt Cobain kills himself--Seattle, Washington. April 7: Rwandan Genocide begins--Kigali, Rwanda. April 27: Nelson Mandela elected President of South Africa. May 6: The Channel Tunnel opens, connecting Britain and France. May 10: Silvio Berlusconi begins his first term as Prime Minister of Italy. June 12: Murder of Nicole Brown Simpson--Los Angeles. June 17: O.J. Simpson slowly flees from police in a white Bronco--Brentwood, California. June 28: The Aum Shinrikyo cult releases nerve gas in a subway--Matsumoto, Japan. July 15: The comet Shoemaker-Levy 9 begins colliding with Jupiter. September 19: Fermat's Last Theorem is proven--Princeton, New Jersey. November 8: Republicans led by Newt Gingrich take control of the U.S. House of Representatives. December 14: The Dayton Accords are signed, bringing the Bosnian Civil War to a close. 1995 April 19: Timothy McVeigh bombs the Oklahoma City federal building. November 15: Bill Clinton begins an affair with White House staffer Monica Lewinsky. 1996 Buffy Anne Summers (b. 1981) is chosen to be a vampire slayer--Sunnydale, California. April 3: Ted Kaczynski is arrested as the Unabomber at his cabin--Lincoln, Montana. 1997 Snake Plissken escapes from New York. The Robinson family is lost in space. March 26: Thirty-nine members of the Heaven's Gate cult commit suicide in order to make contact with the UFO shadowing the Comet Hale-Bopp--San Diego June 8: A Terminator 1000 is sent back in time from 2029 to kill John Connor. At the same time, a reprogrammed Terminator 800 is sent back two hours earlier to protect Connor--Los Angeles. 1998 May 11: A limited outbreak of the mutagenic t-virus at Umbrella Corporation's Arklay Laboratory--Raccoon City, Pennsylvania. September 22: The t-virus begins to infect Raccoon City. October 1: Raccoon City destroyed by nuclear weapon. 1999 April 20: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, two disgruntled students, carry out a massacre at Colorado's Columbine High School. A black monolith is discovered on the Moon near a fledgling colony. Escapees from Monster Island attack world cities, creating a need to destroy all monsters. Project Mayhem, led by Tyler Durden, launches simultaneous terrorist attacks on the headquarters of the world's credit card companies. July 4: Giant alien spacecraft hovering over the major cities of Earth are destroyed on the United States' Independence Day. December 31: We party like it's 1999. Category:Historic Category:Period Category:Modern